Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: A little drabble of Hinata with some of the bad guys in the series. First up: Deidara, Next up: Hidan.
1. Chapter 1: DeiHina

**Kitty: Ohayo, minna-san. This is a new story that me and a friend of mine were working on, it's a story about our very own sweet Hinata paired up with some of the bad guys in Naruto. Hope you like it.**

**Girl All The Bad Guys Want**

_Summary: Hinata is dared to ask out Deidara on a date. How will the date turn out?_

DeiHina

Ino giggled as she saw her nervous looking friend.

"Come on Hinata, you can do it." said the blonde as she and an indigo haired girl were by the halls looking at the handsome, blond senior who is putting his things away in his locker.

"B…b…b…but w…w…w…what do I say?" stuttered Hinata.

"Just say something, now go on and do your dare." Ino said before pushing the timid girl forward.

Hinata gulped before nodding as she began to approach the senior.

"Ano, e..e…e…excuse me Deidara-senpai." She said.

Deidara looked from his locker to see the lovely bluette, looking up and down at her before smiling at her.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." He said. "Hyuuga Hinata, right?"

"Hai." Hinata said.

"What can I do for you?" Deidara asked.

Hinata blushed before she took a deep breath, twiddling with her fingers as she look directly into Deidara's eyes.

"W…w…w…would you like to go out on a date with me?" she asked, shutting her eyes as she expects the senior to laugh at her and reject her.

Deidara was shocked to say the least before smiling. "Sure, Saturday okay?"

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Great, see you Saturday cutie." Deidara said, winking at her before walking away.

Hinata just stood there, shocked that Deidara agree to go out with her.

Ino walked over to Hinata, grinning. "So, how did it go?"

Her answer was Hinata fainting in her arms.

Ino giggled as she held Hinata in her arms before she carried her to the nurse's office.

Saturday

Ino was at Hinata's house, giving Hinata some finishing touch up for her date with Deidara.

Hinata was wearing some white shorts, a lavender colored short sleeve shirt and a pair of beige colored boots. And Ino was putting some lip gloss on Hinata's lips and some clear colored eye shadow, and began to braid her hair.

"When Deidara sees you, he won't take his eyes off of you." Ino said.

Hinata blushed at her statement. "Ino-chan!"

Ino giggled. "It's true, you're just so cute."

Hinata blushed some more.

Just then there was a knock on the door and they heard Hinata's sister's voice.

"Oneesan, your date is here and he's hot." Came Hanabi's voice.

Ino giggled. "Ready for your date?"

"H…h…h…hai." Stuttered Hinata.

"Okay, go down there and wow him." Ino said.

Hinata blushed some more as she and Ino walked out of the bedroom to head downstairs.

Once they were down, they saw Hanabi talking to Deidara, boring him to death until he look up and his eyes popped out as he saw Hinata.

"She's ready." Sang Ino.

"Wow Hinata, you look great." Hanabi said. "What do you think Deidara?"

"Gorgeous." Was Deidara's answer, making Hinata blush and both Ino and Hanabi smile.

"Arigato." Hinata said, still blushing.

"You're welcome, shall we go?" Deidara asked.

Hinata nods her head.

Deidara smiled as he took Hinata's hand and the two walked out of the house to head to Deidara's car. Once they arrived at his car, Deidara opened the door for Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata said, getting in the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." Deidara said before closing the door and began to head to his side of the car.

He got in, the two buckled up as Deidara started the car and drove off.

Minutes later, they arrive at a small café.

Deidara parked the car before he got out of the car, heading over to Hinata's side of the car and opened the door.

Hinata blushed as she got out of the car. "Arigato."

Deidara grinned before he grabbed Hinata's hand as they began to head to the café.

Once they were in, they noticed that it was crowded with the students from school.

"I forgot that students come here to hang out or something like that." Deidara said.

"Oh." Hinata said.

'_I hope Neji-niisan isn't here.' _She thought.

"Let's get out of here Hinata." Deidara said.

Before Hinata could say anything, someone saw them.

"Hey Hinata!" shouted one Uzumaki Naruto.

Then he blinked as he saw who's with the bluette.

"Eh, are you dating a senior?" he asked.

Hinata nods her head, face turning bright pink.

"Does Neji know?" Naruto asked.

"No." Hinata said.

"Why?" asked Naruto, blinking.

"Shh, don't ask and don't tell Neji-niisan." Hinata said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

Hinata bows before she and Deidara walked out of the café to head back to the car.

They got in the car and buckled up.

"Well the café is out of the question, where to now?" Deidara asked before he got an idea. "Wanna head to the mall and walk around for a bit?"

"Sure." Hinata said.

Deidara nods his head before starting the car and drove off. It wasn't a long drive as they arrive at the mall.

Deidara got out of the car before opening to door for Hinata.

As soon as Hinata was out, they went inside the mall and began to head to the escalator.

Hinata began to look out for Neji until she saw Neji's back.

Hinata began to nuzzle against Deidara, out of fear of her cousin seeing her.

Deidara smiled. "Hey now un."

Hinata look up at him. "I'm sorry…it's just Neji-niisan is so overprotective of me."

"Oh Neji." Deidara said. "Well I'm not rushing you or anything."

"I know." Hinata said, hugging his waist.

Deidara smiled as they got closer to the top.

Once they were up, they got off the escalator and began to head to one of the stores, 'Hot Topic'.

They entered the store. Once they entered the store, they began to head their separate ways to look around.

Hinata walked over to where the skirts are while Deidara went to where the hoodies are.

Hinata saw a cute plaid skirt and began to head to the fitting room, forgetting to lock the door.

Deidara grabbed a hoodie that got his interest before he too began to head to the fitting room, the same one Hinata is in.

He closed the door and locked it when he bumped into her.

"Sorry." Apologized the blond.

Hinata's face began to fluster as Deidara covered her mouth.

"The door was unlocked and I didn't know. I'll go to the next one." Deidara said.

Hinata nods her head as Deidara took his hand away from her mouth, unlocked the door, opened it and walked out of the fitting room.

Once he was out, Hinata closed the door and locked it before she began to try on the skirt.

After fitting, Hinata walked out of the fitting room as did Deidara. Both blushed at what happened earlier before going over to pay for their clothes and walked out of the store and out of the mall.

They went to the parking lot and got in Deidara's car as Deidara drove off to her house.

Deidara pulled over in front of the driveway, both getting out of the car as Deidara walked Hinata towards the front door.

"I had an amazing time Deidara-kun." Hinata said.

"Me too." Deidara said. "You wanna go on a second date?"

Hinata nods her head without any hesitation.

Deidara grinned. "Great, how about next Saturday?"

"Okay." Hinata said. "I better head in."

"Right." Deidara said.

Hinata look at him before standing on her tip toes, kissed his cheek, blushing before she opened the door and went inside the house.

Once Hinata was inside, Deidara held a big grin before heading back to his car.

**Kitty: What did you think? You like it? hate it? Please read and review and tell me what you think. On the next chapter, it's a certain Jashin follower's turn with sweet and innocent Hinata. Until then minna-san.**


	2. Chapter 2: HidanHina

**Girl All The Bad Guys want**

_Summary: Hinata was exhausted from her training when she encountered Hidan. How will it turn out with innocent Hinata and the foul mouthed Hidan?_

Chapter two: HidanHina

Hinata panted as she finished her training for the day.

She smiled with satisfaction as she began to put her things away in her pouch.

'_At least I'm getting better at it.' _she thought as she continue to put her kunais and shurikens away before she began to pick up her jacket to put it on.

Just then she heard something.

Curiosity getting the better of the indigo haired maiden, Hinata began to look around to investigate. When she got there, her eyes widened as she saw a male with mid-length silver hair and purple eyes, only wearing pants and a headband with a scratch in the middle of a village symbol.

Hinata's eyes widened as she remembering what Ino told her of an Akatsuki member who 'died' when he fell in Shikamaru's trap.

'_He's an Akatsuki member.' _She thought.

Hidan was swearing under his breath as he began to stitch up his hand.

"Stupid Kakuzu for getting himself killed by those fucking leaf." He said as he was done stitching his hand back.

After he was done stitching up, he turn his head and saw Hinata staring at him.

Hinata squeaked as she was found out looking at him.

"How long have you been here?" Hidan asked.

"N-n-n-not l-l-l-long." stuttered Hinata.

"Tch, come over here." Hidan said.

Hinata gulped, she couldn't fight because she was low on chakra and she couldn't get help because one she decided to train far in the forest and second, Hidan could kill her.

"Will you hurry up and get here." Hidan said.

Hinata squeaked before walking over to him.

"You know anything about stitching?" Hidan asked.

"H-h-h-hai." Hinata said.

"Good, fix up this stitch on my hands." Hidan said, showing her his left hand. "And you better do a damn good job than that mother fucker of Kakuzu."

Hinata winced at his swears as she began to fix the stitches and re-stitch him up.

"There." She said.

Hidan look over his left hand, inspecting it before he look at the lavender eyed maiden.

"A fine damn job you did." He said.

"Arigato." Hinata said, then she heard a stomach growl.

"Ah shit, I'm fucking hungry." Hidan said before he look at her. "You got any food with you?"

"Iie" Hinata said, shaking her head.

"Well damn." Hidan said, sighing.

Hinata look at him for a minute before she said something that shocked her and possibly Hidan.

"Ano, w-w-w-would you like t-t-t-to c-c-c-come to my place and get something to eat?"

Hidan look at her, his eyes studying her. "Are you for real?"

"Hai." Nodded Hinata.

"Sure." Hidan said.

"Follow me." Hinata said as she turned heel and began to walk ahead.

Hidan followed her, though he couldn't help but stare at her perfect, round bottom.

'_Hot damn.' _He thought as he continue to follow her out of the forest.

They continue to walk until they were closing in to the village.

Luckily for them that it's night and most of the villagers were asleep and there isn't a lot out of the street.

They got out of the forest and began to walk down the village as they were heading over to Hinata's apartment. In which she lives on her own, after she moved out of the Hyuuga compound after she stepped down as heiress of the clan.

They continue on walking until they arrive at an apartment building, they went in the building and went up the stairs until they stopped at a door.

Hinata took out her keys, unlocking the door before opening it. They both went inside as Hinata closed and locked the door.

"Make yourself at home." Hinata said.

"Thanks babe." Hidan said.

Hinata blushed before she began to head to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner." She said.

"Alright." Hidan said as he sat on the couch, turning on the television and flipped through the channels.

Minutes later…

After flipping through channels, Hidan turned off the television and began to head over to the kitchen to help Hinata.

When he opened the door, he almost ran into the bluette.

"Ahh! You scared me." said Hinata as she held two plates close to her.

"Sorry." Hidan said. "You want some help?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Hinata said.

"You sure?" Hidan asked.

Hinata nods her head.

"Alright then." Hidan said before he opened the kitchen door for her.

Hinata blushed before she thanked him and walked out with the plates in her possession. Hidan closed the door to follow her to the table.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Lasagna." Hinata said.

Hidan nods his head.

Hinata walked back to the kitchen to get the drinks while Hidan just stood there in the dining room, looking around.

Hinata came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade and put it in the middle of the table while Hidan went to get the glass.

Once he got the glasses, Hidan came out and put them on the table.

Hinata went back to the kitchen to get the lasagna out of the oven, she didn't notice Hidan following behind her.

When Hinata opened the oven, she was about to get the mittens to take out the tray, but Hidan beat her to it as he took the tray out of the oven.

"Y-y-y-y-you didn't h-h-h-have to d-d-d-do that." stuttered the former heiress.

"I want to, so be damn grateful that I'm helping." Hidan said, walking out of the kitchen with the tray.

Hinata blinked from where she stood before she ran out of the kitchen to seen Hidan putting the lasagna on the table.

Hinata walked over and began to serve them and served their drinks before they sat down and began to eat.

After eating, Hinata decided to let Hidan stay for the night in her apartment. She began to led the Jashin follower to the guest room.

Once she showed him to the guest room, Hinata was about to bid goodnight when Hidan grabbed and kissed her lips before heading in the room.

Hinata stood there, blushing at what just happened before she fainted on the floor. While inside the guest room, Hidan was smirking at what he did to the cute Hyuuga female.

**Kitty: What do you think of this one? Like it? Hate it? I can't wait to read some of your feedback for this chapter. The next chapter will be none other then a certain red haired puppet master's turn with the lovely maiden Hinata, until then minna-san.**


End file.
